


Where to?

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Silly, Stubborness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Oh, come on Kei! We do everything you want to do, at any time of the year. It’s so hard to understand that sometime I get to choose too?”





	Where to?

“Oh, come on Kei! We do everything you want to do, at any time of the year. It’s so hard to understand that sometime I get to choose too?”

The two of them had been arguing for over half an hour by now, and Kota seemed to have reached his breaking point.

They had been together or years, and they still kept fighting every time they had to choose where to spend their holidays.

“You’ll get to choose when your choices will be smarter, Kota. I don’t mind letting you decide where to go, I just mind it when the places you suggest are ridiculous.” he explained, ironical, sitting down on the couch and crossing his arms.

“It’s not ridiculous... it’s just mountain! What in the world do you have against it?” he asked.

“Who goes to the mountain in July, Kota? People go to the beach, and so will we. I refuse to go to a place which is more than ten kilometers away from a beach.” he stated, raising an eyebrow with such a serious look on his face that Kota almost felt like slapping him.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

He didn’t mean to fight over something this trivial, but he couldn’t even pretend to be always fine with his boyfriend’s choices.

He was the one who had spoiled Kei, and he was going to be the one who would have gotten him out of that vicious cycle.

“Can’t we find a compromise?” he asked as kindly as he could, happy to see Inoo’s expression relax.

“Like what?” the younger asked, still a bit suspicious.

Kota bit his lower lip, trying to figure something out fast.

Then he thought of something which made him smile satisfied.

“We can go to Chiba, can’t we?” he proposed. “It’s on the sea and it’s got mountains as well. How about it?”

Kei grimaced, far from being convinced.

“I don’t know. We can go to Chiba all the time, it’s just a couple hours by car... I was thinking about something like the southern islands. Okinawa, maybe.”

Kota had a look so dark on his face that he was sure the younger couldn’t ignore it.

“Kei?” he said to his boyfriend, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

“What?”

“We’re going to Chiba this summer, if you want to. If you don’t like Chiba, if you don’t like the idea of going somewhere so close to Tokyo, than I don’t know what to do anymore.. If you have any kind of problem, you may even go on holiday on your own, instead.” he said to him, hiding a threat into his words.

Kei looked at him, annoyed.

“You wouldn’t dare letting me go alone.”

“Try me.” Yabu answered quickly, and the seriousness in his tone must have been what refrained Kei from going on arguing.

“Ko?” he said.

“What?”

“I’d love to go to Chiba with you.” he said, gritting his teeth and forcing a smile.

Yabu nodded, satisfied.

“Good. You may choose the place, if you want. I’m happy that we agreed on something.” he smiled, sly. “Isn’t being together the thing which matters the most, in the end?” he asked.

Kei arched an eyebrow, standing up from the couch.

“Oh, you’ll see how good is going to be that we’re together, Ko. You’ll see.”

He left the room, and just then Kota dared to laugh.

He didn’t think he was too serious, but in the end it didn’t matter.

He was glad he had managed to stand his ground, for once.

 


End file.
